The Cards
by thebattlewriter
Summary: This is someone named Tyler, Tyler has magical cards that are a portal! Read on and Enjoy! This was made by me its orginal. Yes i know fanfiction is based on parodies. Please just stop with the hate. Dont be a dance mom. Please, ill delete my story if thats what you want. Ill be fine, I got youtube,twitter,facebook all of that speak truthfully if you want me to deletle this story.


**The cards**

By:Jessica Mendelson

"$5 bucks. Ha you owe me $5 bucks I won garbage fair and square John!" I said "Whatever Tyler here" He handed me $5. Man I love my deck of cards. They were great and great at winning to. Well, what I mean is my cards are sort of kind of in a way cheating cards, aka magic cards. My cards help me win no matter what I also have learned much more then that from them. One day I was in my room and I dropped my cards two to be precise and I walked on one. Suddenly I was transported to the next cards across my room. I had portal cards! Although I was scared at first I just knew I couldn't put them in the wrong hands. They were dangerous not only because you can get hurt but always robbers can smuggle stuff with it. And if it fell into the wrong hands they would have to win at everything. But that shall never happen. I keep my cards locked up in my closet in my second bedroom, underground. Pretty secretive huh? People sometimes ask where I get those cards and I just say at the market place across from our school. But what really happened was one day I was riding on my bike home from school. Then I saw a weird orange eyed figure and there in my lap were a deck of 52 playing cards. I never told anyone this, anyone but my best friend Samantha. Samantha and I were friends since who knows when and everyone made fun of me in 5th grade for having a girl as a friend. As in a girlfriend. But I would never think of Samantha like that. "Hey, hey!" John yelled. I suddenly got back to the world. "You thinking about your girlfriend Samantha?" "John she's not my girlfriend she my FRIEND." "Whatever dude wanna soda from the vending machine" John asked. "Sure" I answered. As we started walking toward the vending machine John blurted out. "Dude I bet you cheat" "No" I said in protest "I'm using my resources" "Yeah your cheating resources!" John exclaimed. "Oh hush and ill buy you a soda" I said….

I hate homework what kid doesn't it's a fact of life! Sitting clock ticking wanting to be done. Ugh such an annoying clock. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, argh! I threw my math book at it. Uh whoops? I picked it up. While I was picking it up my cards fell with it. And one flew out the window into the forest. "Great job Tyler you idiot" I moaned to myself. I packed 50 cards on my desk took one put it on the floor then I was transported to the second. As I arrive to my destination I notice a figure. A weird figure with orange gasping eyes as bright as day. It was the oranged eyed spirit staring right at me.

Quick thinking I grapped the card and plainly just ran for it. I could feel my lungs on fire it must be 30 miles to my house! I saw him swoop in closer like he was about to pound on me. I kept ranning until a branch swooped down, black as night they sky seemed or at least that's all I rememberd until I woke up in my bed. Missing two playing cards..

"Not good not good!" I said to myself pacing the school quartyard outside. John came up "What are you so worried about did the soda give you nightmares?" "Yeah sure ok" I said pacing some more. "Dude we don't have test today right?" John asked. "No, no" I said with the less of much air I had left in my lungs. I was pacing thinking imaging, what could happen if he has those cards! He was evil, Tyler just knew it. Evil and smart though, he could do anything with those cards. Transport himself in the white house and rule America for all Tyler knew. If if the world cumbles its all my fault! How could I be so clumpsy?! Samantha walked up to me. "Whats wrong T?" short for tyler of course. I pulled her aside "The spirit thing took my cards!" I whined. "What wait what!?" Samantha gasped. "I know it just came swooping down and almost killed me be lucky im alive to at least warn you". I said "Oh shut up I could care less about you and more about the cards there a portal!" She exclaimed. Suddenly everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Shhhhh you idiot don't attract attention!" "Sorry" Samantha whispered. Suddenly out of nowhere the school was on fire, and I mean it was really on fire. No way of hopes to get out, just burned as deep as the sea. The fire just poofed out of nowhere. "Oh my gosh look!" I pointed out "Ah!" Samantha gasped. Everyone ran as close as they could to the building without witnessing the burning flames eyes in. I saw orange eyes evaporate in the fire. "The spirit!" I yelled. Without hesitation I grabbed out my cards threw one in the building one on the floor and jumped in.

It was hot in that building, no kidding there was a fire. People running and screaming, escaping there seemed to have no point there was no exit. People screaming. I just needed to gasp a breath a yell out, but he would catch me, the oranged eyed spirit. I leaped into action trying to find where he might be. Suddenly it got quiet, the yells vanished away. "Hello?" I screamed. Nothing, but flames. Until he apperead, the dark eyes pounding on mine foucusing ready for action to just snap. He walked right through the flames, touching everyone. I finally catched a glimpse of what he looked like. You know that tv show pretty little liars? He was like A, had a black hoodie on. But they eyes glowed past the darkness of his hoodie which hid his face. Coming closer, flames coming higher, pieces of the ceiling fell with a BAM. In front of us, his eyes read deeper in my mind until all I heard was cards, the cards. The voice was so pure creepy, scratchy, yet soothing to hear you could almost touch it. The eyes read deeper in my mind. "Ah!" I yelled. As the pressing eyes focused more on me pressing me on the ground. Almost like a whisper seemed to be pushing me down, the cards, repeated in my mind like a demon whispering. I was on the ground no doubt as the fire arose above me, was this the last time the sun would come up for me? As the spirit sung his last gasp of refreshing whisper into my eyes.

As I woke up strung across a hospital bed I noticed I of course had a cruches, I broke my leg, oh god. Where really was I though? All I could remember was the spirit, he noticed one card sitting on his bed with red ink on it. I picked it up and read out loud. "Where did the other one go? From your friends of Fire" I gasped. The oranged eyed spirit took all of my cards. I have to find him to get the cards.


End file.
